The Crystal Blue Gem
by Just Another Duelist
Summary: What happens when "Normal" girl Naomi Sakurobi gets a letter that changes her life? What happens when she finds out that her "Mom" and "Dad" weren't really her parents at all? What happens when Vector is on the loose on Earth during all this? Chaos. That's what. (Based off of The Blue Star)
1. Chapter 1

Naomi Sakurobi was riding in a car with her mom, Kamika Sakurobi, and her dad, Makiro Sakurobi. Her white hair flowed in the wind because of the open window, her two colored eyes, one crystal blue, one golden, closed.

"So, how do you feel about pizza, Naomi?" Makiro asked his daughter.

"Ice cream after?" Naomi asked hopefully. Makiro chuckled.

"Yes, you can have ice cream after." He said, turning back to look at Naomi, who was in the back seat. Kamika smiled, but soon frowned, very quickly.

"Honey, look out!" Kamika yelled. As soon as her husband looked back at the road, he crashed into a big truck. Naomi soon blacked out as she got two single words out.

"Dad...dy... Mom...ma..." That was when Naomi Sakurobi blacked out.

-In a vision Naomi sees while knocked out-

/Are you the Naomi I seek?\ A wispy young asked Namiku telepathically.

"Y-Yes... I'm Naomi Sakurobi." She answered back. "Wh-Where am I...?"

/You do not need to know that right now, my dear. But, when you wake up, you do need to give Astral the note that is under your pillow.\ She told Naomi, closing her eyes.

"Astral?" Naomi asked the strange girl. She opened her eyes as she started to fade.

/Ask Yuma Tsukumo who he is. I must go now, my dear. I am Nion, and I really hope I can meet you later.\ She told the younger girl. When she finished talking, she faded completely.

-Later, in the hospital-

Naomi's eyes slowly opened. The first person she saw was Yuma Tsukumo. Then she saw the doctor, and then the nurse.

"Well, I see you are awake, Miss Sakurobi." The doctor said to her. "We have both good news and bad. Would you like the good or bad first?"

"I.. I would like... the g-good... please..." She said. Her head felt like it was pounded on with a hammer.

"Well, the good news is that you are perfectly fine. You have no broken bones, you don't have a concussion, you are fine." He said. "But the bad news..." He then grabbed Naomi's hand and squeezed it. "You are aware that you have been in a car wreck, right?" He asked. Naomi slowly nodded her head. "Well, your Mother and your Father... They have been killed in the wreck." He said. "Now, we will leave you alone with your friend, alright?" Naomi nodded her hand over her mouth.

"Nami..." Yuma said, once the nurse and doctor were out of the room. Yuma hugged her and she let the tears flow. After a couple of minutes, Naomi and calmed down a little bit.

"H-hey Yuma?" She said, remembering what Nion had said to her.

"Yeah?" He asked her back.

"Who's Astral?" Naomi asked, hand pulling the note out from under the pillow.

"He's one of my friends... why?"

"Someone wanted to give this note to him... were does he live?"

"Actually, he lives here." Yuma answered back, holding up his key.

"Yuma, have you lost it? That's... that's just a pendant."

"Actually..." he said. The key glowed for a bit before a young man with a blue tinted transparent body, hair that was spiked up, pointed ears which were pierced and had dangling earrings in them, and two different colored eyes, one a golden color, the other white appeared, floating. For some reason, he looked familiar...

"Oh... well, Astral, somebody had wanted me to give you this." Naomi then gave him the letter. As he read it, his eyes widened.

"Do you know who gave you this letter?" Astral asked the girl.

"Uh... some girl who said her name was Nion." She answered. When he finished reading it, a small smile appeared on his face.

"I can see we are the same species, are we not, Namiku?" He said to Naomi.

*Naomi/Namiku's POV*

"What do you mean?" I asked Astral. He then floated over to me and held my crystal blue earrings in his hand. Then, it hit me like a ten pound brick. "Are you saying that I'm one of your kind?!" Astral then handed me the letter. It was weird writing, but somehow I understood it. This is what it read.

_Dear Astral,_

_If you are reading this, it means three things. The first is that I now admit I am a barian. The second is I might have escaped Vector before anything happened. And the third you have met Namiku. I have two more things to admit, however. And Namiku... somehow, our DNA got mixed. Somehow, because of the combination of our DNA, I got impregnated. Astral, Namiku is our daughter. I also have to admit that I love you, Astral. Please, take care of our child. If not for me or you, for her. Please. The world is dangerous, especially since Vector is on the loose. Just, protect Namiku._

_Love, Nion_

"This... this can't be... this can't be happening..." I said. I pinched myself. I wasn't dreaming. "So..." I looked at Astral... er... dad? "Your... my father, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi's eyes slowly fluttered open. She yawned and looked around. She saw Astral and Yuma immediately.

"Heeeey..." she said, stretching.

"Hey... ya know, since your adoptive parents are... ya know... maybe you could stay at my house?" Yuma asked and Naomi shrugged.

"I guess... if you can tell me bout your adventures." She said we walked out of the hospital.

*At Yuma's house, Naomi POV*

"FOOD!" Yuma yelled as he dashed toward the table. "Imma eat ALL the ri- OW!" Aaannnddd... Kari hit him in the head with a pan.

"I don't care how many you eat, I don't care how fast you eat them, but you WONT eat any until everyone gets to the table!" She fussed. I giggled and sat down as we started to eat. Yuma grabbed like... 7 of ten rice balls. I got one, so there was two left. I tasted the one I had and my eyes widened. I then grabbed the last two before Yuma got them.

"The rice balls are good, are they not?" Astral asked, floating above me. I nodded quickly.

"Now I know why Yuma likes these so much!" I TRIED to say..,. It came out like "Mow I mo by Buma mikes bese sho much" because my mouth was so full.

*Later*

"Ahhhh, that was some good food, wasn't it?" I said as I fell back on the Yuma's bed. He said he never uses it so I could use it.

"Yeah, grandma makes the BEST food." Yuma said.

"Well, night guys." I said, curling up in the bed as Yuma went to sleep in his hammock and Astral went into the key.

*in the morning*

I snuck up to Yuma's hammock, careful not to make noise, got right up to his ear and...

"OH MY GOSH, YUMA, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I laughed when he fell out of the hammock out all over the place.

"AH! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRRREEE!" He yelled, panicking.

"Wow, you baka. The house isn't on fire." I said, laughing. He turned to pout at me.

"You know, you don't have to be rude... Wait... Naomi?!" He asked, eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to the mirror and I looked in it... "AHHH!" I had pale blue skin with navy blue Astral Being markings all over my body, I was missing a mouth, my long white hair was even longer and spikier, and now BOTH my eyes were a bright golden. I also was in a flowy white and crystal blue dress now. It had little navy blue and golden gems in it. Basically? I looked like a Barian/Astral Being hybrid. I also found I was floating above the ground a bit. I then gasped, realization hitting me it two ways. One... "OH. MY. GOSH. I AM TALKING AND I HAVE NO MOUTH. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Two... "This. Is. AWESOME!" I yelled as I flew all over the room. I then saw Astral standing there, staring at me with a small bit of shock in his eyes. I suddenly stopped and waved, embarrassed. "Hehehehe... hi."

"Namiku... how did this happen?" He asked, still showing a bit of shock.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP, I SCARED YUMA OUT OF HIS HAMMOCK, HE LOOKED SHOCKED AND POINTED TO THE MIRROR I LOOKED IN IT AND I FOUND MYSELF LIKE THIS! I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I REALLY I SWEAR I DON'T! I-" I was cut off by him waving his hand. "Heh... too much?" I said, a bit quieter. He had his eyes closed as if he was thinking.

*No POV*

_'Hmm..._ _this might have been because of me being an Astral Being and Nion being a Barian, but... for some odd reason, I feel that is not the case..._' He thought. He then heard Namiku yelling.

"-DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I REALLY SWEAR I DON'T! I-" He waved a hand, cutting her off. "Heh... too much?" she asked, but he was still thinking.

'_If that was not the case, then what could be?"_


End file.
